Color Blind
by deadshinigami
Summary: Shiro's finally King of Hueco Mundo again. Now, will we finally learn why everything is Black and White in his realm? And how does Ichigo fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Color Blind**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note : I know I get easily distracted don't judge me and if this story sucks feel free to tell me. But no reviews and it'll take for fricking ever for me to write anything. Oh and if ya can't tell I really don't like Aizen. Anyways on we go.<em>**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or their characters._**

* * *

><p>Aizen sat in his thrown waiting on a report from Ulquiorra on his meeting with Ichigo. Everyone was in the thrown room just waiting. He sat silently. The door creaked open before the massive body of the zero espada flew threw the door crashing into the wall an inch from Aizen's head. His eyes widened at the ones standing in the doorway. The room fell deadly silent, some out of respect, others because they had no idea what was goin on.<p>

"Can I help you?" Aizen asked in his usual tone. A watery, distorted cackle filled the room along with that of a few of the other arrancar.

"Actually you can, see I was gone around two months and I came home to find some jackass sittin in _my_ thrown. Now I'm all about pranks but when I find out that jackass is using some of my highest ranking subordinates as lap dogs things get a little bothersome. Ya know."

"I'm afraid I'm not-" he cut off as Gin and Tosen crashed to the ground in a bloody mess.

"See, I don't take kindly to people touchin my stuff." Gold on black eyes bored into Aizen as Shiro neared the thrown. Aizen lost his usually calm appearence as the hollows surrounded him. The one that really wanted him dead had followers and took down two of his men without so much as drawing his sword. He froze as a sword held against his neck began to slice easily through the skin.

Shiro took his place as King and watched as the beheaded body fell to the ground.

"Stupid Shinigami."

* * *

><p>Ichigo sliced through the second hollow of the night and sighed. It was nearly two in the morning and he had school.<p>

Rukia landed beside him dismissing him to leave, but he didn't go home. He rested on a roof at the far end of town. He leaped to his feet as he watched Grimm and Ulqui step out into the open followed by a tall male with bright orange hair that had been cooned silver on the bangs. Two red stripes rested under his left eye. Gold on black eyes seemed to take in everything as they approached. Ichigo drew his sword as the arrancar neared.

Shiro smirked at the action and pressed his palm to the tip of the sword impaling his hand as he still continued his approach. Once his fingers were firmly wrapped around the hilt he smiled at Ichigo who was still staring at his pierced hand.

"Ichigo, It's rude to stare."

"I-um-well. Sorry, wait what?"

"Before you jump me I have no plans on hurting you, your friends, or anyone honestly but I would like you and the other shinigami to get your trash out of my house."

"I-i-i-i'm not sure what you're sayin ya want me to do."

Grimm snorted and explained.

"Ich, he wants you to get the shinigami crap out of Hueco Mundo. How is that hard to understand?"

"Fuck off grimm!" A sudden scowl marred Shiro's face as he turned to look at the other in the eyes, "I didn't bring you along to be a bitch, okay."

Ichigo watched as Grimm who usually was quick to attack anything that spoke, gulped and silently submitted to the other. A smirk pulled at his lips as he watched but he kept his eyes on the leader of the three.

"So? Will ya? A king should never let the blood of his enemy stain his hands too long." The last part was mumbles that Ichigo could barely hear. The seemingly expressive eyes turned cold and hard as any sign of life left them.

Ulquiorra who had stayed silent now had eyes the size of plates as he rounded Grimm.

"Shiro! SHIRO!"

The albino ignored him as his eyes caught sight of his still impaled hand. He jerked his hand ripping the flesh between his fingers.

"Such a beautiful color." He muttered as thick red blood ran down his hand. Next the albino caught sight of bright orange spikes. Reaching toward it he frowned. Ulquiorra was holding him back along with Grimm.

He smiled evily as he grabbed a handful of bright blue hair.

"Grimm, it's so pretty, don't you think so." he jerked Grimm's head sideways burying blunt teeth into the neck presented.

Ichigo thought he was going to be sick as he watched the scene play out. He had put alot of distance between him and the hollows after Ulquiorra had to hold the albino back only to hear Grimm scream.

Shiro buried his teeth deeper rewarded by a scream and the other spitting up blood. He then turned to look for his shinigami prey only to see no sign of the orange haired teen. He walked mindlessly following the scent left behind.

Ulquiorra slid into an alley heaving Ichigo under his wing hoping the black would keep Shiro from attacking.

"What's wrong with him?" The orange head asked as he was lead away from the other.

"Let's just say there's a reason everything in the hollow world is black and white."

Shiro followed close behind mind numb only wanting to see that bright orange hair. He slammed Ulquiorra into the wall, knocking him out as he grabbed the shinigami. Pressing it against the wall his teeth sank deep in the smallers shoulder. Ichigo screamed as pain coursed through him, his tears staining trails down his checks as the teeth struck the bone. His eyes slowly opened as the body above him pulled away. Coal black eyes faded to be the playful gold they had been only minutes ago.

Ichigos shoulder stung horridly and he couldn't help but jerk away when Shiro tried to touch him. Shiro then turned and lifted Ulquiorra off the cold ground were he lay. Footsteps could be heard from the opening to the alley around the appeared Grimm sporting a bright red scar on his neck as he took Ulquiorra's small body from the newly sane male. A monent later Rukia, Renji, and Tessai turned the corner, weapons ready for anything. Shiro looked absolutely horrified. Grimm seemed to have completely forgotten what Shiro had done to him and was standing in front of him daring any to attack. Shiro drug them into the garganda that would take them home giving Ichigo one last apologetic glance before disappearing. Ichigo fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke in his bed with a few of the captains standing over him.<p>

"How do you feel?" Rukia asked as she walked in. Ichigo just sat looking at her.

He knew this girl, he knew these people. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach never has never wills ;[]<p>

Author's Note : Ok a big part I left out in the first chapter was Shiro is in full color till his instincts kick in and he loses his colors which is why he goes crazy it represents the thing he never had in life. He was a child born colorblind and now his soul craves it.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra groaned as he turned over. After a few moments of blinking colored blurs turned to people.<p>

"Ulqui, we have to go back."

He felt his eyes widen. After Shiro had lost control, they were going back?

"Shiro bit that kid. The shinigami won't have a chance after how much venom his body took in."

Ulqui couldn't hold back a whimper as he tried to pull himself off the bed.

"Careful. Shiro did some real damage when he hit ya."

"Yea Grimm, I kinda noticed. But it doesn't matter we need to go."

Ichigo hissed as once again he was chased down by Rukia. His foot crashed into her stomach sending her into a near by building. Tears stained his cheeks and he turned down an alley and jumped over two captains.

"Please! I didn't do any thing and I don't know you! Just leave me alone!"

He froze as a pleasured spike rode down his spine. Turning down another alley he ran straight into the person he beyond a fact knew. Shirosaki! He hid his body between the three arrancar and almost purred as he pressed his body to Shiro's.

"I misses you."

Grimm snorted at the berry's words. Who knew so much venom would turn I'm into a love struck teen?

Three captains turned the corner and looked anything but happy at the scene. Ichigo whimpered and moved closer to Shiro. Shiro's usual smirk was in place as he watched the shinigami. Shiro wrapped his hand around the smaller male and couldn't hold back a grin at the squeak it caused. Ichigo buried his face in the larger's chest purring at the feeling the contact gave him.

"So you're the one behind this then?" One captain mumbled as he freed his sword. "Then you must be dealt with." He mumbled as his sword took on its full form.

Shiro just laughed as the obviously clueless captain dug his own grave. Just as the other lunged he was pulled back by another captain.

"That'll do you no good. You'd be lucky if you got even close to cutting him."

Mr. Hat'n'cloggs pushed ahead of the shinigami as they argued.

"So this is your work?"

He mumbled through his fan as he approached the arrancar. Shiro's eyes followed every move the man made.

"Hardly, this is just his reaction to all the venom his body took in yesterday."

The other just nodded numbly and closed his fan. Rukia pushed her way through the crowd forming around the scene. "Who the hell is this guy! What did he do to Ich!"

Byakuya gripped his sister's shoulder and glared at the man now coddling Ichigo.

"You know the soul you had to study your last year at the academy, the one that went crazy and ended up a living hollow. This is his soul. He slowly ripped his own body apart calling it a release. His soul became split and frozen. Judging by the fact he is here says his soul has finally started to both mend and push out the last bit of humanity he has. As for Ichigo his body took in some of this guys venom and it'll most likely do the same to Ichigo that it did to Shiro. Only this time its chosen to use love rather than canceling the minds ability to reject instinct. He's a _pet_ for the **_king of hollows_**."

Shiro slid his tongue over his teeth as a thin line of his beginnings was woven for all the morons like it was some tragic fairytale. He snorted when eyes fell on him as if they expected him to try and explain himself. He couldn't explain it if he wanted to. It was just like they had said, he went on instincts and it made him immortal. He pulled the teen to his chest and all four of them where sucked into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Color Blind_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_**Author's note : It's up! :3 yay, now maybe I won't get stuck again and it won't take forever and a day to write... reviews are always welcome and as always I hope this chapter is what you hoped or close at least. **  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rukia glared at the darkness that swallowed the three. She ripped away from her brother's hand just in time to lash wildly at the air.<p>

Ichigo couldn't hold back a whimper when the darkness opened to a lab. He blinked the blurs from his eyes as the lights came on, and suddenly wanted to go back to the people who were chasing him before.

The lab was massive and if something was sharp, it was in there hanging neatly waiting to be used. He clung to Shiro as the other two males left through a door at the back of the room.

A twisted giggle came from the larger as he trailed his hand past knives each one slicing through his skin without resistance. Shiro giggled again as his finger slid over something Ichigo couldn't see. Ichigo backed away from his Master as he noticed the color fleeing Shiro's body.

"Sh-shiro are you ok?"

"Fine, baby. I promise"

Shiro pressed himself to Ichigo and the smaller melted. He lifted Ichi onto a table and laid him back.

"Stay still. It'll be over soon."

He tied the smaller down and Ichigo froze.

"What are you doing?"

Shiro didn't answer, he just grabbed the knife closest to him.

"It will only hurt as much as I want it to, remember that."

Ichigo screamed as his stomach was sliced at. Followed by deeper cuts on his arms and thighs. Tears flooded his eyes as he begged his Master to stop, to make the pain go away. Soon his throat was raw and his body had sunk into a state of shock that kept the pain dulled. He laid coughing and gagging, tears still pouring. Each time a spike of pain raged through Ichigo's body all he could hear was Shiro's voice coddling him telling him to keep calm and allow his Master to work. Ichigo's eyes flickered to the man now standing before him.

"Did it hurt baby?"

Ichigo was screaming in his head trying to say yes but his body wouldn't listen. He slowly shook his head as best as he could and his Master smiled down at him.

Ichigo wanted to scream, to cry to go home. He tried to smile at his Master and just whimpered when the larger untied him. Ichigo cuddled to his Master as he was carried.

Ichigo sat bunched up in a corner waiting. If he could remember right it was Tuesday, or was it Friday? Monday, maybe? He picked at the newest cut on his stomach. Shiro loved him. Even if he had a funny way of showing it.

He comes to get Ichigo every few days and each time Ichigo came back with a new little cut of love. Like always the door slid open and Shiro walked in. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and lifted him up. Ichigo leaned on his master and sighed. Shiro hooked his arm under Ichigo's legs and carried him out of the small cell. Ichigo gave his master a confused look when Shiro carried him away from the lab.

"W-where are we going, master?" Ichigo looked up at his master. He smiled sweetly and pushed open the door to a massive bedroom. He sat Ich down gently.

"Ichigo, I need you to close your eyes and relax." Ich did as he was told.

Shiro pinned him to the bed and bit into his pet's shoulder. Pain coursed throughout Ichigo. He couldn't focus; he just screamed. His nails cut through Shiro's clothes. He panted as Shiro pulled away.

"W-what did you do?"

Shiro just smiled, knowing it would make Ichigo not question things.

Ichigo sat up trying to get as close to his master as he could. Ichigo whimpered when a hand slid under his shirt pushing up the fabric to reveal a healing cut.

"Looks like it worked Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't hear a word. He didn't hear anything, his ears were ringing and his head hurt. That was nothing compared to the itching, though. He was itching everywhere!

"Don't scratch or I'll tie you down."

Ichigo heard that part. He whimpered at his master but didn't move. Anything for his master.

Days past and Ichigo found it harder and harder not to just peel off his skin and end his pain. His itching had turned to constant aches, he wore a blindfold to keep the light from hurting his eyes, and his legs and wrists had been bound.

Shiro ran his hand through his pet's hair.

"You're becoming perfect, Ichigo. Just like master."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or make any money from this story. etc,etc, blah blah blah - most of you probably know the routine by now. **

**Note : This chapter is shorter than normal but there _is _a reason for it.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo lay perfectly still as his body settled. He smiled as Shiro's scent filled him with a sense of safety. Fingers ran through his hair and suddenly nothing else existed anymore. His hands shot up to wrap around his master's arm.<p>

"Are you leaving again?" He mumbled enjoying the touch.

"Yes, in a moment. I wanted to see you first." Ichigo's heart died. Claws dug into Shiro's arm.

"I dont wan't you to.", He stated coldly, "I don't want you to leave."

Shiro watched blood drip from his arm. Ignoring the mumbled words he pulled his arm away watching boredly as the claws slid through his flesh.

"Why should I care if you want me to or not." He asked eyes fading from gold to black as his skin stitched itself together.

"You can't leave me again. I won't let you." Ichigo slid a claw through the ties on his arms and glared heatedly at the material keeping him blind. Clawed fingers caught Shiro by his hip as he turned to walk away.

"I said you're not leaving."

Ichigo growled as he broke the ties on his legs. Smirking Shiro continued walking.

Only to walk into a still blind Ichigo standing in front of the door.

"Ichigo move." Shiro frowned glaring at Ichigo.

"No, you're my shiro. Mine. You're not leaving me again. I won't let you."

Colors were fading from Shiro as he approached the smaller male. A twisted, fang filled grin covering his face. A pale hand gripped Ichigo's throat and lifted him off the floor. Pinning him against the wall his other hand tore away the fabric covering Ichigo's scarred stomach. Claws buried themselves deep in Shiro's arm again as Ichigo gasped. Shiro just grinned and bit into the smaller's side. Whimpers turned to screams as Shiro bit harder and harder before simply biting the chunk off all together. He dropped the screaming male and pushed through the door.

"It would be wise to remember your place Ichigo." He called before sliding the door closed.

Ichigo growled at the words and slammed his hand into the door leaving a rather large dent in it. He rested his head against the wall panting lightly watching his side heal.

He grinned fangs peaking out lightly and moved back to his bed. He was gonna start planning for Shiro's next visit.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Color Blind**_

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : See previous chapters.<br>**

**A/N : **

hi guys .

okay so ya we may or may not of took our sweet time getting this up but, this time it was only mostly laziness! i also broke my leg and my beta had college stuff. .

anyway, these i have started putting these up on deviantart also and i have started a fictionpress! so if you get tired of waiting on me to post here why not check those? also i have a very strange request! i cant right without music and im out of things to listen to that accually make me want to write! . plz help me! oh and if any of my writing has inspired you in some random way tell me! i wanna see chur art or spin-off, or just how you think they should continue! tootles readers!

deviant art: shadowmelody969 fictionpress: deadshinigami

**Beta's note :** Hopefully should be more posted here and on fictionpress sometime soon. Oh, and I already pointed out the shortness of this chapter and the author has repeatedly assured me it was done on purpose.

* * *

><p>Shiro grinned watching his pet pout and whine. He found it funny. He had Ichigo on a leash and had settled just out of reach of the teen. For hours he just sat watching the smaller struggle.<p>

Ichigo growled and clawed the item holding back enough to set himself free and crashed into Shiro's lap. He purred pressing himself against the other. Clawed fingers traveled through his hair as his body relaxed. Shiro pulled off the blindfold to reveal deep brown eyes that soon fluttered closed. As Shiro smiled he undid the collar to reveal raw flesh that was starting to stitch itself together.

"You're starting to impress me my dear." He whispered reclasping the collar over the pink new skin. He slid back in range and reattached the leash, then pushed the other off his lap to stand. As he reached the door his eyes widened as fangs buried into his neck and claws dug bone deep into his sides.

With a slightly annoyed sigh he slammed his elbow into Ichigo's stomach and his boots met Ichigo's side in a harsh kick. Ichigo heaved himself up with deep brown eyes fading to lava as he pressed against the door in front of Shiro. Claws had all but crushed the hinges and the tile was starting to crack under him. Ichigo's fist burst through the small glass window only to meet Shiro's hand. Their fingers laced together and Shiro smiled as he watched Ichigo whimper pitifully.

"How are you supposed to be useful to me if you can't even control yourself, let alone do anything on your own?" He asked pulling his hand away and walking away smirking when only silence followed him.

Ichigo was dumbstruck. Had he made his master angry? He frowned as he moved to the other side of the room and sat on his bed. Looking around he noticed small targets scattered around the circle of his leash, all in range. He rubbed his wrist as the shards of glass fell from his healing flesh. He carved an x into one of the targets and watched as the leash got longer. Pouting because he hadn't noticed his master's traps, he curled up in his bed silently swearing to be useful to his master.


End file.
